


Make Him Smile

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, F/M, Highschool AU, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new transfer student in your class that you are adamant on seeing smile, Levi says he's a lost cause, Jean just wants to know why and Hanji and Sasha say 'go for it!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Smile

Stuffing half a McDonald's breakfast burger into your mouth you ran along the street, your shoulder bag slipping from your arm once and a while. Yes, you had gotten up late. Yes, you have been reading manga all night. Yes, It was the first day of a new term. Yes, it was a great start ___.

You looked left and right before quickly running across the street and through a path way, you had five minutes before Mr. Erwin would throw your ass in detention for being late as per usual, you were almost there, you could make this.

"Hey!" You bumped shoulders with someone as you dashed past them, you didn't have time to look back as you quickly screamed an 'I'm SO sorry.' before you ran off again. After a few more short cuts and bumping into more people you could see Shingeki high school in front of you, crossing the road you ran through the gates and made a b-line for your home room.

_ _ _ _ _

"On the bell? I'm impressed, Brat." A certain raven haired boy looked up from the book he was reading and smirked at you, you just rolled your eyes and huffed loudly as you dragged yourself towards the seat next to Levi, how this ass was part of the student council illuded you.

"Why are you sitting next to me?, Otaku." He was still smirking, bastard.

"Shut it." You mumbled as you fell into your seat and started fanning yourself with your timetable sheet. Levi went back to his book as you looked at the time, Mr. Erwin being late? You could have had another five minutes in bed, damn him.

"Did you stay up reading manga again, ___?" Sasha asked as the brunette sat behind you, you just laughed and turned towards her.

"Me? No...I was up studying all night." You nodded confidently before you were suddenly tackled from behind.

"She's lying, I saw your instagram post about that manga yesterday, ___." The up beat voice chuckled as you tried to pry the woman's hands off of your throat.

"H-Hanji...I can't b-bre-" There was a rather loud bang at the front of the class, slowly everyone quieted down as Mr. Erwin looked over the class. You noticed someone standing behind him, well you could only really see the tuft of brown hair by Erwin's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is a new transfer student starting here today, would you like to introduce yourself." You could now see the boy fully, he looked a little taller than maybe and had dark brown hair, he also had the weirdest eyes, were they green or blue, you couldn't tell, it was like a mix between the two. 

"Eren Jeager." He muttered as everyone stared at him, he glared at the ground as a silence set over the class.

"Um, Eren you can sit next to Petra, would it be okay for you to show him around school today as well, Ms. Rall?" You looked over to the short ginger woman as she nodded.

"Sure, sir." Eren quickly shuffled over to the seat next to her and stared at the table through all of home room and maths, hardly doing any work. Sasha nudged you on the shoulder as you turned towards her.

"Do you know the answer for 3a?" She muttered as you glanced at her paper and then at yours.

"30." You muttered as she grinned and thanked you. You couldn't help but stare at Eren throughout maths, he looked too sad, I mean yeah, first day of school and he transferred but he looked like he was on a suicidal level.

_ _ _ _ _

"I'm gonna cheer him up!" You burst out loudly during lunch, Sasha, Jean, Hanji and Marco just stared at you.

"Cheer up who?" Marco asked as your face suddenly grew red, you hadn't realized you'd said that out loud, you scratched the back of your head as you picked up a forkfull of ramen.

"E-Eren..." You muttered as Levi turned towards you.

"The new brat? Tch, He just wants attention if you ask me, don't waste your time, let him wallow in sadness if he wants." You narrowed your eyes at him, Levi was a jerk sure but to say something like that was plain horrible. You glared at him.

"Don't say things like that, he might actually need help." Sasha waved her hand in the air as he swallowed a bite of her lunch.

"Y'know, I heard from Connie in science that his parents died, I don't know if it's true or not." Everyone fell silent as Levi 'tch'ed and put his headphones back on and laid his head in folded arms. Your eyes widened, really? Was this true. Now that you thought about it, you remembered hearing about a murder taking place on the town over, a doctor and his wife were killed in a pretty bad car accident.

"How horrible..." You muttered, suddenly you bolted from your seat and ran towards the cafe. Everyone except Levi stared after you as Jean slowly sat in your seat.

"What's she thinking?" He muttered as Marco laughed.

"No idea, but she'd going to try and cheer up Eren at any cost."

_ _ _ _ _ 

You spent ten minutes looking for Eren that afternoon, two muffins in hand from the school's cafe, you eventually found him sitting under a tree by the basketball courts alone.

"EREN!" You waved as you ran up to him, at first he looked up, quite shocked and he slowly started to back away. You eventually sat down next to him and held out the muffins.

"Chocolate or Blueberry?!" He's eyes widened as he stared at you.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously as you smiled at him.

"___, we're in the same class. Now, which muffin do you want?" He kept staring between you and both muffins in your hands, he suddenly stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I have to go." He stared at the floor as he started to walk away from the tree and get lost in the crowds of students. Your eyes narrowed as you just frowned and stuffed the blueberry muffin angrily into your mouth, why didn't muffins make him happy? They made you happy, they made everyone happy...why not him?

_ _ _ _ _ 

"I told you, Waste. Of. Time." Levi rolled his eyes as you watched Sasha basically attack the chocolate muffin in front of her. Hanji picked up a large German to English dictionary and hit the raven on the back of the head, he let out a curse and glared at her as she laughed loudly and ran, Levi chasing after her. Marco chuckled as he patted you on the back.

"Don't worry ___, there is always tomorrow." You nodded as the bell rang for class and you picked up your bag and walked off.

_ _ _ _ _

"Today is the day!" You raised your fist triumphantly into the air as Sasha laughed, you both walked into maths and you purposely sat right next to Eren, he cast you a side glance as you smiled at him. Around half-way though the class you doodled a picture of a sick figure smiling with an arrow reading 'Eren' on it. You quickly leaned over and placed it in front of him.

He slowly picked it up and looked towards you and you grinned at him, he quickly picked up a pencil and wrote something before passing the piece of paper back. You instantly read the words and your smile faltered a little.

'Why do you talk to me?' You quickly wrote something back.

'Because you look lonely.' He stared at the words before writing another message.

'So? What does it concern you?' You frowned and wrote something in big letters.

'I don't want you to be lonely, I want to be your friend.' You saw his eyes widen slightly and he quickly shoved the piece of paper into his pocket, he didn't say or write anything else to you for the rest of the day.

_ _ _ _ _

"You don't want my umbrella? It's look like it's going to rain." Levi asked as you both walked home, he was about to head down Sina avenue but you decided to take a short cut through the local park. You shook your head as he just shrugged.

"Your loss, don't get soaked, Brat. Give me those books back Monday alright." You nodded and waved good bye as he crossed the road and you headed through the archway into the park. The clouds did look a little dark, but if you were quick you'd be able you make it home just before it rained. You carried some extra books from Levi in your arms as you walked since you couldn't fit them all into your bag, you plugged in your earphones and listened to some music, suddenly you heard some voiced shout and you took out one ear bud to see some kids running towards you. You tried to keep your balance as they pushed pass you, but you still ended up falling over, dropping your books.

"Ah...geez, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" You yelled after them as you picked up your books, then water started falling, then more, and more.

"Crap!" You quickly started trying to not get them wet, Levi would surely kill you if they got even a little mud on them. You stuffed them into your bag until you couldn't shut it, you weren't even off of the ground yet, people were just staring at you as they looked for cover from the rain.

"A-a-a-choo~" You sneezed loudly then you felt the rain stop suddenly, you looked up to see greenish blue eyes staring back at you with a green umbrella in hand.

"E-Eren?" You sniffed with tears in your eyes, he kept staring at you until he did something you never thought he would. He smiled, a huge grin as he held out his hand towards you.

"Stand up, you don't wanna get sick." You took his hand as he helped you up, he, Eren was smiling.

"Eren...You're...smiling!" You started laughing as he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am...hey, wanna go get some muffins? I really fancy chocolate."


End file.
